One Last Miracle
by charade1234
Summary: The guardians have lost. The world has fallen into Pitch's hands...all except Burgess. Now Jack knows only a miracle could save them all, and it comes in a form of an exchange student. Problem is, she thinks he's just a figment of her imagination...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own ROTG or Frozen. Both belong to their rightful owners, Dreamworks and Disney.**

* * *

_T__here's just something appealing about it. _

Years back, Jack Frost would have denied that sitting cross-legged without doing anything was entertaining. Staying idle in one place is just…blech. Pranks are much better. Snowball fights are much more fun. This was Jack Frost before everything else came crashing down.

Now? Now Jack can't stop staring at the lively town below him. It's as if someone has just waved a magic wand over it, transforming Burgess into something breathtaking. 8 o'clock. Whenever the clock strikes, Jack would already be up there, watching as the lights flicker on, the cars multiplying on the road, and the people filing out of their houses onto the sidewalks or into the stores.

It is never the same every night and they never bore him.

Jack wonders if the other guardians view this just like he does. He looks at the general direction of their posts, but only sees the endless darkness of the night sky.

Jack looks down below him, then back to the sky, his lips tugging downwards into a frown.

His rest is over.

They come like a meteor, a black bundle of nightmares piercing the peaceful night like a screeching whistle. Then what follows was an all too familiar thump, much like when you hit a glass wall with your fist. The force sends them bursting into a shower of black sand before reforming into a herd of galloping horses. They neigh. They pound. And they are furious.

It is the courtesy of North's work ― the barrier ― that they are still alive and breathing right now.

Invisible to the mortal eyes, North had told the others, and impenetrable.

Except, Jack had ever caught him gazing up in the sky with a look of uncertainty that betrays his words. Eventually, it would crack. And when there is a crack, there would be a hole.

While the guardians are free to go in and out of the barrier, it is always worth to note that Pitch would be waiting out there, and if he ever caught one of them venturing unprotected….. Well, North's broken sleigh is enough of an answer.

The pocket of his blue sweatshirt rustles and Baby Tooth almost shyly pokes her head out. She stares at the number of upcoming nightmares, horror-struck, before squeaking of what Jack assumes as encouragement and then settles on his shoulder with determination.

"Hold on," Jack says distractedly to the fairy.

A distant boom draws his attention to Bunnymund's post. The pooka's distinctive multicolored egg bombs explode somewhere outside the barrier's demesne, destroying more of Pitch's army. Muttering to nothing particular, Jack is propelled upwards by the Wind, bringing his staff in front of him on the way.

He channels his energy, and feels the familiar cold yet comforting prickles creeping from his arms to his staff. For a semi second, it glows a dim blue, before releasing a wave of pure magic, passing the barrier, and hitting the creatures head on.

His heart only races harder.

Because Jack knows, no matter how many nightmares he destroys tonight, no matter how much he fights, another row of nightmares will come and replace them. And if he closes his eyes and focuses enough, he can almost hear Pitch's maniacal laughter behind the thundering thumps made by his nightmares. A diabolical, mocking laughter that never fails to make him cringe.

He gives one pleading glance to the only spot where the sky is not covered by the clouds, where the moon is visible and quite possibly watching everything going on down here. Even though The Man in The Moon has never talked to him, Jack has a feeling that he knows of what is at stake. Knows that if he didn't do anything, then this world would fall into the hands of Pitch. But has he done anything? No.

A miracle is what Jack needs now.

What the guardians need.

And Jack will do anything to get it, even when it means falling for a mortal who thinks he's just a figment of her imagination.

* * *

Jamie told him of fairy tales once. And to North too, actually.

It was during Christmas, only a few hours after the clock struck twelve, and North, helped by Jack, was doing his usual "Climb down the chimney, put presents under tree, and leaves as Santa Claus" tradition.

North was admiring one of the Bennet's newly bought ornaments and Jack had his staff on his shoulder as he munched down the chocolate chip cookies they'd so kindly put beside the Christmas tree. It was then when the stairs creaked and Jamie came down in his pajamas.

Sleep hung onto his eyes, but the boy was ecstatic upon seeing two of his dear guardians, and Jack just couldn't bring himself to put him back to bed. Not after noticing him hiding something behind his small back anyway. So it was North who took the job.

"Jamie, why are you still awake at this hour?" he said in slight surprise.

"It's just uhm…" he shyly looked down at his feet, as if suddenly afraid of Santa Claus, and then said, "I wanted to say Merry Christmas."

"Oh yeah? Well you could've said it in the morning," Jack said and behind him North let out a bark of laughter. Immediately he scooped Jamie into his big arms and gave him one of his crushing hugs, causing the boy to drop whatever he was holding.

The lights were off, but Jack could see just fine. It was rectangular, wrapped neatly in red wrapper, and glued on top of it was a white ribbon.

Gently he picked it up, weighing it in his hands, before turning to Jamie, whose hair was now messy because of North.

His face was unreadable when he spoke, "Jamie, what's this?"

The expression that swam across his face looked as if he had just been caught stealing cookies. "It's a Christmas present," he said slowly. "For you guys."

The guardian and the spirit silenced at once; North guiltier than ever and Jack, conflicted. Jamie was so kind, so supportive, so understanding, and they ―

_Don't deserve any of these_, Jack thought glumly.

"Go on, open it," Jamie said softly.

The child-like old self he'd subconsciously locked up emerged in a form of curiosity, and Jack found his hand ripping the ribbon away already. When he realized what he'd done, he stopped and felt almost afraid. But then he looked at North, who only nodded, before he lost himself in the joy of tearing presents and finding out whatever was inside.

Now, resting in his hands, was a thick leather-covered book with golden linings at the edges. From the yellowish pages, Jack concurred it was old, or maybe it was intentional; but the one that caught him completely off was the words printed in the distinctive classic handwriting font, Fairy Tales.

"Fairy tales?" Jack vocalized the words, incredulous.

"I bought it at the local bookstore a few blocks from here," Jamie told him. "Sophie has another one that's exactly the same and Mom reads it to her every night, and then I realized maybe, just maybe…." He sounded as if he was about to hyperventilate, but he continued anyway, "Jack and Santa, and the others ― maybe your story hasn't ended yet."

Another blanket of silence fell into the room and Jamie took the liberty of explaining once more.

"All of the fairy tales here end happily; you know like when Snow White finally finds true love and The Ugly Duckling turns into a beautiful swan. What I'm saying is that maybe this is still the middle of the story, your story. It still hasn't ended yet, we can still win!"

The Winter Spirit finally found his voice, "Jamie―"

"No!" When Jamie turned to them, his eyes were glassy and he began to sob. "It's not your fault! Any of your fault! I know you're trying to make things right again, but you're not doing this for me and the others, you're doing this because you feel guilty. Jack… Santa… please just forgive yourselves, no one's blaming you."

At this moment, Jack's mind was sizzling and turning in a speed that would immediately cause a migraine, and he did feel a non-existent hammer pounding at the back of his head, but Jack tried his best to ignore it and instead crossed to the boy and hugged him.

"I just want to help," Jamie whispered and his sob turned into a full-blown cry.

"I know, I know," he said soothingly and took this time to rethink everything Jamie had said.

_Your story's not over yet…_

"Oh Jamie, you speak such big words. They touched my heart." North sounded like he was about to cry.

_The happy ending…_

The hope he'd long forgotten found his spirit once more.

_We can still win…_

"And we will," Jack whispered.

* * *

"Where ya' goin', Frost?"

Jack's feet are already on the windowsill when he halts and turns to Bunnymund.

"Jamie's," he replies, blunt and simple.

Bunnymund's face scrunches. The pooka never agrees letting the Winter Spirit go wandering all by himself, but he knows that he couldn't keep him confined in this abandoned warehouse they'd taken residence after the whole ordeal.

He gives Jack a meaningful look, and says, "Just be careful and be back before sunset."

"Fine, _dad._"

There's a gust of wind and no more.

* * *

Jamie's house is not far from the warehouse and it only takes Jack a few turns before the moderate house comes into view. He lands on a tree branch at the backyard, eyes fixed on the second floor's only window, Jamie's window.

Empty.

Now Jack is not the type who dwells on negative thoughts, but after what happened that night, Jack learned something as trivial as this could turn into a much bigger problem.

With a speed that could not be considered human, he rushes away, only to stop abruptly at the sight of his friend at the front door. Jack lets out a relieved sigh.

However, there is another person with him.

A she to be exact.

The woman carries a bright blue luggage behind her and she holds a small paper in her hand as she addresses Jamie. Her hair is a platinum blond, tied in a loose braid and it bobs up and down as she nods at whatever Jamie has said.

Jamie holds the door wider for her and once she enters, looks directly at Jack, mouthing, "Come on in."

"Who's she?" Jack asks, curious.

Jamie holds a finger over his lips and motions for him to follow.

"So, Elsa was it? What brings you here to Burgess?"

Elsa seems preoccupied with the new surroundings she's given and almost misses the question directed to her. "Mmm, oh? My father thought it would be best if I could travel to America before I graduate. You see, he's ever lived here for some time," she replies with an accented voice.

Jamie leads her to the second floor, nodding all the way. "Here, let me carry that for you." She hands her luggage to him and Jamie heaves it up the stairs.

Jack blinks at the sight in front of him and a soft smile tugs at the corner of his lips. The small boy he saw that night is now a handsome young man with that same kind heart and imagination like no others. Well, seven years is a long time….

Jamie opens the door of the room at the end of the hallway and ushers her in. "So, I'll leave you to settle in. If you need anything, my room is right across from yours."

"Thank you, Jamie." Elsa stands at the mouth of the door with a kind smile when her bright blue eyes look directly at Jack. For a moment his body stiffens, before he realizes that she's actually looking at the door behind him. Of course, this woman cannot see him. He shouldn't have expected more from a rational young woman.

Jamie closes the door and then turns to him with a somewhat giddy smile. "Questions, I guess?"

Jack could no longer contain the curiosity in his voice, "Again, who's she?"

"A sophomore from Norway," Jamie says and enters his own room, followed swiftly by the Winter Spirit. "I don't know what's gotten inside Mom's head, but a few weeks ago she decided to become one of those host families or something."

"Whoa, okay. So you'll be having people live in your house after this." Jack says with a grin. "And she's a pretty one too."

Jamie's face flushed in embarrassment and he hits his arm lightly. "Jack!"

"What? You're seventeen! Oh c'mon you've got to put those good looks of yours into use."

This makes his friend duck deeper in further embarassment. "I have another girl in mind…" he says slowly. But before Jack could tease him further, Jamie's face fell and and Jack knows he is not going to like whatever comes after this.

"Jack, I'm moving out of Burgess."

It takes a moment to fully register his words in his head.

"What?" he blurts out.

"Jack, I'm off to college after this, remember? I applied a scholarship at the Penn State University and I was… well I was accepted. I think that's why Mom wants to host kids. She thinks she'll get lonely…."

Silence envelopes the both of them and Jamie looks at his friend with concern. He finally gathers his will to break the silence, to assure him it's okay, but Jack beats him.

"It's okay, kiddo. I get it." His smile is forced and tight, but it's a smile nonetheless. "I'll find you."

Jack knows the weight of his words, the risk of the promise he just said. Pitch is out there and if he has to face him to get to his best friend, then he'll do it. The problem is whether his guardian friends would let him or not, which would lead into a whole new argument.

"Thanks, Jack," Jamie says quietly, but there is a note of relief in his voice. It seems he has been preparing to say this for some time. "I know it's hard on you. I mean with all―" he stops himself before he could say it. "The things you have to take care of…. I understand. How are the others by the way?"

Jack notices his attempt to change the topic, which is most welcoming to him. "North's still the good ol' Santa, you know. Even without the workshop he's managing well. Tooth's number of teeth is increasing every day and Bunnymund's, well yeah you know him."

Jamie nods in understanding and then a smile spreads across his face. "Hey, I think I bumped into one of the yetis a few days ago. He was chasing after an elf."

Time passes with more laughing and joking, Jack doesn't realize the sun is now only halfway down the horizon. It's always hard to part with his friend for he knows what will come after this. But Jack Frost does not forget his responsibility and he bids his friend goodbye.

Outside he sees the woman again, this time she's sitting on the porch, staring at the sky with such intensity it is as though she's looking for something. Jack feels a tug inside him and he does not know why, but he opens his palm, creates a small, but intricate snowflake and let it fall down near her.

Her eyes immediately flick to the snowflake, eyes blazing and wide in surprise. She catches it in her hand and she looks one more at the sky…at him. Jack's body goes rigid. However, he doesn't see the usual wide eyes and slacking jaws. She merely stares.

_This woman… Who is she?_

She turns and disappears inside.

His trip back to the warehouse is never that fast.

* * *

**Be back to edit it later. **

**Reviews? Criticism? Click on that button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thank you for those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! And I'm so sorry for the long update guys! I just posted another ROTGxFrozen crossover called The Fallen Warrior. Check it out! **

**Disclaimer : ROTG and Frozen belong to their rightful owners, Dreamworks and Disney. This story is however, mine.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Everything's spinning - the sky, the town, the nightmares; it's as if they're rotating pictures. Spin. Spin. Spin. Jack can feel his head spinning with them too, like that top Jamie played with so long ago.

"Jack!"

And he feels so tired. Aches. They're everywhere, especially right there, below his ribs where the nightmares struck him. He lays a gentle hand over the spot and gives a hard squeeze.

Ouch.

There's certainly a bruise there.

"Jack!"

The voice reaches his ear an incoherent cry and Jack looks around with bleary eyes. Everything's still spinning. Maybe if he could just get a bit of sleep, everything would go-

"Jack!"

Jack's eyes snap open. He can hear it now, loud and clear. Tooth. The fairy is charging at him and evading nightmares at the same time. Then slender fingers dig into his shoulders and he feels himself being jerked upwards.

Jack looks up at her, and then says weakly, "What happened?"

Tooth doesn't reply, doesn't even turn to him, and instead focuses in carrying him to the barrier, to their haven. When the translucent wall passes through them, Jack asks again.

"Tooth?"

As soon as his feet touch the cemented ground, Tooth tackles him in a bone crushing hug. One by one pieces of memories come flooding into him. The wind screeching in his ear. The pull of the gravity. The sensation which reminded him of how it feels to die.

Jack screwed up.

For a while, he lets those words sink in. Screwed up. The moment he fears so much finally happened. And if Tooth hadn't caught him―_if _Tooth hadn't saved him.

He returns the embrace. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." Her voice is soft and firm at the same time. "Don't ever do that again."

Behind them, the nightmares go on a rampage.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Jack tenses, then when the unpleasant sound stops, relaxes. The barrier will hold up, he tells himself, just like how it did every other night. There has never been a reason for it to break down, and tonight should not be a difference.

Jack opens his mouth to reassure her that he's fine, but closes it when a very disturbing thought hits him. Both of his hands are empty. His staff! Jack spins, eyes searching. Where, oh where is it?

Oh god it must have fallen when he got struck. Jack lets out a frustrated groan and then runs a hand through his unkempt hair. It was the only possession he had over centuries and he managed to lose it. Jack suddenly feels like bashing his head on the wall.

"Jack?" Tooth calls, concerned. "You okay?"

He sighs. "You wouldn't happen to see my staff, would you?"

"I think I saw it fell somewhere around here," she says looking around. "I'm sure you'll find it."

"I'll go look for it, you go help the others," Jack says, already walking. "I'll catch up."

"No." A hand lands on his shoulder forcing him to turn. "You're not going up there again. Not tonight."

Jack begins to protest.

"You're hurt. Really bad. And I'm not just talking about just now." She searches his face. "Something's bothering you." She says and Jack goes rigid. When his silence confirms her suspicion, she says with finality, "I'm not letting you fight until you're back to normal."

Now this is really getting out of the line. "But I'm fine, Tooth!" He yells at her, anger bubbling inside him. "They caught me off guard, I got hurt, and you're worried. I get it, okay? I completely get it. But please, Tooth, you gotta let me fight up there. I'll be more careful next time."

The look Tooth has on her face now breaks something inside him. Bravo, Jack, bravo. You've really outdone it this time. The apology is at the tip of his tongue, but Tooth holds up her hand. He swallows it down.

"I understand," Tooth says quietly, avoiding his eyes. "But―I'm sorry, Jack, I just can't. I'm sorry."

Jack pushes down his agitation with all his might. "Alright. Alright I'll stay down here."

Tooth exhales sharply and closes her eyes, as if a massive burden has been lifted from her shoulders. She then looks at him in gratitude. "Thank you. I promise we'll talk after this."

Jack nods solemnly as he watches her fly off. He turns his attention to the sky. The battle is still raging. The nightmares still neighing. The guardians still fighting.

_Will this ever end?_

And then suddenly, he regrets asking.

Because right then, a wretched feeling settles in his stomach. Over the recent years, Jack has developed an alarm in his head. An intuition―and now his alarm is screaming _his _name. Pitch. Pitch. Pitch. Pitch.

_No no no no._ This isn't supposed to happen. Pitch is not supposed to make an appearance. Not the nights before, not ever. And just when he's completely useless.

_Did Pitch decide to show up after seeing him injured?_

_Because he thinks he can take the rest of them without their winter spirit?_

Jack swears in his head.

He spies the sky from down below. The nightmares are retreating into their confinement of darkness. He sees North's red sleigh, which is barely working and has not six but three reindeers left, the bulky figure of Bunnymund on it, and Tooth fluttering beside them.

They're not fighting.

_Why aren't they fighting?_

And then he spots the most conspicuous cloud swirling to them. Black and glittery like sand. A person stands on it, his figure tall and slender, his posture straight and stiff, his hands clasped behind his back, and he takes elegant steps towards the three guardians.

Jack strains his hear, but their conversation is lost in the distance. For the umpteenth time that day, Jack curses the lack of his staff. But the spirit did not move from his spot, instead fully depending on his eyes to figure what they are talking about.

And then, the Nightmare King throws his head back, his shoulders shaking. The laughter coming from him; this Jack hears and it takes all of him to stop shuddering.

Recovering from whatever that had humoured him, Pitch walks to them, small patches of black sand appearing right before his foot lands. When he is a mere few feet across from them, Pitch opens his arms wide.

"Tick tock, _guardians_. Tick tock," he says loudly, loud enough for him to hear. "Your time is almost up." And then he inclines his head to his direction, golden eyes locking into his blue ones. Jack freezes like a statue. Even from afar, Jack sees the sneer at his sinister face.

The bogeyman spins and strolls back to where he'd come from.

"I will see you soon, guardians, very soon I must say. And next time, let's not count out our _winter friend_ down there," he says and disappears completely.

In that moment, the nightmares move, faster than before, louder than ever.

Jack throws his body at them, hands reaching and his cry of warning leaping from his throat.

North, either he hears him or had expected the attack, grabs the other two, then whips the reins. The reindeers galloped through the air and made a sharp U-turn, the sleigh following them in unstable swerves. Only when he hears the resounding thump and the frustrated neigh do Jack lets himself breath.

It takes him a moment to calm his racing heart and convince himself that the danger has passed. It takes another to remember what he'd been doing before.

Looking for his staff.

Right.

And then with every ounce of will he has left inside him, Jack walks.

**.0.0**

Searching his staff takes him through blocks and streets, corners and places he never knew existed in Burgess before. It's tiring and distracting at the same time - Jack is grateful for it. Earlier events had truly shaken his mind into the verge of sanity and being able to _momentarily_ forget them is a very nice escape.

Jack would never admit it, but Pitch had changed him much more than he wanted to. Jack could cuss and curse his name to hell, but he could never regain his old self. No more snowball fights and tricks, no more ruined Easters. Only fight and survive, fight and _live_.

_Oh, Pitch, can't you see that you've already broken us?_

Something catches his eye. Jack stops in the mouth of an alleyway, turns, and immediately notices the distinct curve of his staff...stuck between garbage bags. Jack can't help but let out another frustrated sigh. Of all places, it just had to fall here.

He looks over his shoulder, finding no one, before pulling the fabric of his sweater over his nose. He's careful in retrieving it, making sure not to make unnecessary noises that would surely attract attention. Once the wooden staff is secure in his hands, Jack decides to find to the others, who probably have returned to the warehouse.

The wind ruffles his hair, as if to tell him everything will be alright. Jack wants to believe it, he tries to believe it, but finds himself unable to be convinced. Then the wind lifts him, the sensation of weightlessness reminding him that Jack Frost is still alive and willing to fight for it.

His eyes fall to the many blinking lights coming from cars and street lamps and stores, the people who are oblivious to the war raging above them every night.

_For them. _

Jack feels movements behind him. _Tooth._ He remembers what she said, the promise she made, but Jack no longer feels the mood to talk.

The Tooth Fairy has a smile on her face―and then he realizes that it's rather too sweet to be comforting. "Told you you'd find it," she says.

"Hey there," he greets her. _Don't try to hide it from me, Tooth._ "Found this guy in the garbage."

"Oh." She laughs a bit. "Well, at least it's not broken. The others are getting some stuff first before going back to the warehouse, by the way."

"I see." Jack is quiet for a moment. "So..." he glances at her. She's still smiling. "Pitch came."

"Yeah, yeah he did." Still smiling.

"What did he say?"

Something dark flashes in her eyes, Jack is certain. Her smile, however, doesn't falter. "He said a lot of things, Jack," she replies cryptically.

"I have time. _We_ have time." Jack presses. He wants to know. He needs to know. He may not be a guardian, but they're a team. They can't just..._exclude_ him.

Tooth doesn't answer for a long time. But Jack is patient, so he waits, distracting himself with children and adult mingling in the streets.

"Pitch told us to give up," she says, a tremble in her voice. She has his full attention now. "We refused."

Jack silently nods at this. He would've done the same thing. Even if there was no hope left, Jack knew they would never surrender.

"I heard the part where Pitch said-" he stops, his jaws suddenly slacking. Oh. _Oh._ Everything clicks together now, and the feeling he had when he saw the said man returns. If Pitch actually told them to give up, then...then-

"He's found a way to destroy the barrier," Jack whispers, more out of fear. "He's found a way to get us, hasn't he?" Tooth has stopped moving by then, hovering above a crowded street with her eyes tightly shut and her arms around her. She's in pain, and afraid, and more worried than ever, and Jack is too, but he refuses to believe in it.

"No." It comes more of a soft gasp instead of a refusal. "Tooth, tell me a no." Silence. Jack suddenly feels himself hard to breath. Now he's gripping her shoulder, which are already shaking. "Tooth, tell me that I'm wrong!"

Tooth slowly lifts her head, her eyes which are shining in tears digging deep into his. The message is clear.

_I'm sorry, Jack. _

His body is trembling. His breath is hitching. His heart is thundering. His mind is unable to work. Fear. He feels it growing, eating and killing him from the inside. Fear. The emotion he tries so much to avoid, has finally gotten their hands onto him. And this time, he's sure they won't let go.

Lost in his own world, Jack does not notice the girl who's crossing the street. Unaware that the traffic lights had changed from red to green. And certainly miss the car whose driver is struggling from the alcohol in his system.

He hears a scream.

Jack and Tooth turn at the same time, eyes wide. There, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights, is the blond Norwegian girl he met in Jamie's house. His reflexes kick in. Jack lunges at her, knowing well that it's too late to save her.

Then she raises her hands and then suddenly, it's Jack who's caught like a deer in the headlights. Something bluish erupts from her fingertips. Something inhuman. Something like...

_Magic. _

Strong and powerful, something similar to his own, Jack only watches with mouth agape as the temperature drastically falls, and the road frosts up. The car loses its balance, and begins swerving uncontrollably before hitting the traffic light head on.

Confused pedestrians' screams of terror and sirens break whatever cheerful air Burgess had that night and yet, Jack only sees the frightened girl fleeing the scene.

"Did you see that?" Tooth flutters beside him and when Jack doesn't reply, she says, "Jack?"

"Yeah..." Jack lets out a breath he didn't realize had been holding, then runs a hair through his hair., before saying, "I need to talk to Jamie."

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me if there are grammar mistakes here. I'm still struggling with it. Yes, Elsa has her powers here. What do you think will happen next? Do you like where this is going? Got questions? Critics? Click that review button down there and thank you for reading this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thank you for those who have taken the time to read the previous chapter, and even more thank you's for those who have kindly reviewed/fav/followed this story! Thanks so much guys!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own neither ROTG or Frozen. They belong to their rightful owners, Dreamworks and Disney. This story, is however, mine. **

* * *

"Come on, Tooth! We have to get there before she does!"

"I know―wait, Jack, just hear me out for a second." Tooth appears beside him, her face flushed. "Do you know her? Who is she?"

"Yes. No―sort of." The wind slows down around him, and Jack hovers above identical rows of houses with a sheepish look. "It's not like I know know her. I've never talked to her and she's not a believer either―" The old Jack seems to emerge when he says these, "Tooth, that girl lives with Jamie and I think she can help us."

Tooth's eyes twinkle as she nods. "Let's make her believe."

Jack spots Jamie's house from afar, and he flies off once more, eager to share the news. A few moments later, he finds himself knocking the window with his staff. There is a thump from inside, before the curtains are pulled and the window unlocked.

Jamie stares at both of their faces. "Didn't expect both of you here tonight, but okay," he says and helps them inside.  
After carefully setting aside his papers and laptop off his bed, he returns to the window.

"No nightmares tonight," Jamie concludes after a long thorough search. He closes the curtains and walks away to sit on his desk. "Either Pitch has finally given up or something happened." When their expressions shift, Jamie leans forwards, his own expression grave. "What happened?"

There's a moment of silence, in which Jack realizes he has no idea how to tell him. Words seem to fail him, and all he can do is turn to Tooth, who only frowns.

"We found help," she says instead. "And we need yours to get hers."

Jamie seems ecstatic after hearing this. "Of course! Absolutely. I told you guys since the beginning that I'd be willing to help. What do I need to do? Whose help? Some kind of spirit?"

Jack stands up, walks to the door, and puts his ear on the smooth surface. "You alone tonight, kiddo?"

"Sophie's sleeping over at Cindy's, Elsa went out to the bookstore some time ago and mom won't be home 'till midnight. So yeah, I'm alone. Why?"

Jack pulls his ear away. "Not anymore. Jamie, how would you feel introducing us to the exchange student?"

Another moment of silence, in which Jamie repeatedly turns from Tooth, to Jack, then the door. "Introduce you to who?"

"Elsa, right?"

"_Why_?"

"Jamie, we think Elsa might not be an ordinary human. She has ice powers similar to Jack's."

More silence. "Elsa has ice powers. Elsa."

Jack drags the bewildered boy to the door, wrapping his fingers over the knob. He smiles ruefully at him. "Do you mind checking her for us? She nearly got run over by a car."

Jamie's head snaps to him, eyes suddenly very wide, and then without saying anything, yanks the door open. The air he carries changes from utter horror, to cheerfulness.

"Hey, Elsa."

The woman freezes at his voice, and her hand, which is holding the key to her room, drops to her side. She whirls around. "Jamie, hi! I was just…going to my room. Yes."

Jamie moves away from the door with a sense of professionalism. His eyes are trained fully on the girl, not even a glance to his two supernatural friends who are staring at her rather intensely.

"She looks pretty normal to me."

"Sshh, Jack. Jamie's talking."

"Did you get the books you wanted?"

"Yes. They had the whole series in stock." She shows him a large, heavy-looking plastic bag. "Thank you for the  
directions by the way. I would've gotten lost if you hadn't told me. Now, I'll just be putting these inside first."

"Oh!" Tooth gasps, pointing at a fresh scrape on her right knee. "She's hurt! We have to help her!"

"The car must've grazed her when it swerved," Jack says.

Jamie is fast to follow. "Is that a scrape?" He lifts a finger. "Your knee, I mean. Is that a scrape?"

Elsa looks down, then quickly back to him. "It's fine. I'm fine." She makes a move to enter her room, which in her haste, only makes her fumble with the key.

"Do you need help? I'll get the first aid kit if you'd like."

Elsa finally unlocks the door. "No, it's fine, really. Just a scrape. I'll tend to it myself." She smiles at him. "See you around." And the door slams shut.

No longer conversing with the girl, Jamie lets his facade crumble down to bits. He leans heavily on the wall and breathes what seems to be the first lungful of air after hours. "You said she nearly got run over by a car."

"Yeah."

"Oh, God. _Oh_. Mom will _kill_ me if she finds out."

"_If_ she finds out."

"And you said she has ice powers? Like you?"

"Like me."

Now Jamie looks visibly pained. "I should…get that first aid kit."

Jack's gaze trails after the running teenager until he disappears downstairs before approaching the Tooth Fairy. Her gaze and attention are fixed at the door, unmoving and unfazed even after he calls her name.

Jack snaps his fingers in front of her face and she jumps.

"Sorry." A hand flies to her forehead as she blinks back her thoughts. "It's just that I feel like I should know her."

Jack ponders this for a moment. "Well there are millions of kids out there―"

"But not all of them is like her. That should narrow it down. If I can just remember who she is, it will make it easier for us to make her believe, and then―"

"Whoa, slow down, Tooth." Jack laughs a bit. "Look, it'll come to you, okay? We can ask North. He's gotta know something about a girl with ice powers."

Tooth shakes her head and her eyes are no longer clouded. "Of course. Right."

Jamie returns with a white box in his hands. He briefly makes eye contact with Jack, then Tooth, before rapping his knuckles against the door.

"Elsa? Got you the first aid kit," he says.

Jack listens to the light shuffles of her feet and notices the hesitation when she opens the door. Elsa's face peeks through the small gap, her face pale and uncertain. And then after five whole seconds of staring, she finally takes the box.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You sure you don't need help?" Jamie asks again, genuine concern lacing his voice.

"I'll do fine by myself, Jamie. Thank you, um, again." Jamie nods, and she sends him a grateful smile before closing the door.

An awkward silence settles upon the three. The drama was completely uncalled for, and both of his friends seems to be suffering from it. Jamie merely stares bleakly at the door, as if he wasn't so sure of himself anymore, while Tooth has that same strained expression she had moments ago. He clears his throat, drawing both of their attentions.

"So, about Elsa…."

Jamie leads both of them inside before replying, "Yeah?"

Tooth answers him this time, "We need her to believe in us first."

Jamie chuckles, the sound hollow and humorless in their ears. "It's gonna take a lot of convincing then."

"We figured that," Tooth says. "She's not a child anymore, but that doesn't mean she's incapable of believing."

Jamie sits on his desk, his expression blank. "It's not just her age…" He begins slowly. "She's the most uptight person I've ever met. She's the, you know, the 'I'm not talking if you're not asking me' person. And even so, she always replies with one or two sentences. No more. Try talking to her for five minutes, then you'll know what I mean."

Jack rubs his chin, a knowing settling on his face. "Ah―She's that type."

Jamie nods. "Yeah, _that_ type."

"Maybe she's just figuring things out or maybe she's just homesick," Tooth reasons. "Living in another place all of a sudden. _Alone._ It's not easy."

Jamie doesn't reply for a while, a thoughtful look on his face. "Mom tried talking to her, and when that didn't work, she asked me to talk to her. That didn't work either." He sighs. "But, I guess you're right. Maybe, maybe a little bit more time."

Time. That word successfully shatters his spirit. Time is something they're running out―Pitch emphasized this in his message and he was right. How long do they have left before he strikes? Before they lose everything?

"I can be your mediator for now. But she's only staying here for one month. Maybe two? I don't know. So you guys had better be quick. Any ideas? Jack? Tooth?"

Something clenches inside him. "She doesn't need to believe in me," Jack says, when he realizes the full meaning. He quickly explains, "All she needs is to believe in one of us right? Tooth and the others should have a better chance since you guys are much more well-known."

Tooth lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Jack."

"Actually," Jamie straightens in his seat, getting an idea. "Elsa's from Norway. The legend of Jack Frost―" here he points at the said man. "―is from her homeland. Norse myth, remember?"

"He's right! She might already know you, then we just need to get her to believe," Tooth says, smiling brightly at him.

"We can do this, Jack. When Pitch comes again, we'll be ready."

She says it with such conviction that Jack finds himself nodding already. The idea of another believer sends a thrill of excitement down his spine. Jack suddenly wants Elsa to believe in him more than anything else.

"Alright," Jamie takes his phone which he'd left beside his bed and begins tapping on the screen. When he's done, he grins at them. "Meet me here tomorrow afternoon. I should have everything ready by then."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_"Drunk driver later identified as Brian Coleman was immediately brought to the nearest police station for further interrogation. Eye witnesses claimed to have seen the road frosted with their own eyes. Meteorologists believe drastic climate changes might have been responsible for such phenomenon―"_

Behind him, Jack Frost snorts. Jamie waves him to be quiet.

The screen of his laptop now shows a black and white footage of Burgess' traffic the night before. First five seconds of the video shows nothing but the typical roads of Burgess―roaming cars and wandering pedestrians, blinking lights and lively stores. On the sixth second, Jack spots a certain blonde amongst the crowd. He leans forward; Jamie leans forward.

It happens quickly. She crossed the road, completely oblivious to what would happen next and the car came faster than anyone's eyes could follow. Elsa should have died that night. But that didn't happen. What happened was she raised her hands, the work of magic subtle and almost missed by their eyes. Then the road frosted and the car swerved.

The footage ends.

Jamie stares at the black unblinking screen for a while, then closes it.

"Your mom doesn't now?" Jack asks him.

"I made sure Mom didn't watch the news this morning. Or read the newspapers. And Elsa didn't say anything. So we're good," he says.

"Alright, then. So. You said you had things ready by now?"

"Yeah. I did my part of the job already."

Jack's eyebrows rise, questioning and suspicious. "Really? What did you do?"

"Well, first I had to make sure she knows you. She does. Even added a few things not mentioned in Wikipedia, so that's good."

"And then?"

"Then I just, well," Jamie's hands fly to several directions, as if they could answer his question. "Told her the truth."

Jack's stares at him with mouth agape. "So you just…told her. Just that. Told her. About the guardians. About me."

"Uhm…yeah? There's no point hiding it anyway. And I can't make up stories that are already stories."

"And what was her reaction?" Jack's tone is a mix of anticipation and amusement.

"She only laughed," Jamie says, and then he grins. "But then I told her, you'd visit her tonight. In her room."

The plan finally sinks in his head and that same grin is now spread across his face. "Smart. A little touch of Jack Frost. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Let's hope that's true," Jamie says. "Have you told North and Bunnymund about this?" He suddenly asks.

Jack bobs his head up and down, his eyes unfocused. Of course he did. Tooth did. How could they hide something as big, something like this, from them? This discovery gave a new hope, a new light in the darkness―and Jack was willing to share. For the first time in a long time, North's hearty laugh echoed in the warehouse, and for the first time in a long time, a genuine smile was firmly planted on Bunnymund's face.

They were almost like their old selves.

Jack still couldn't let go of that moment.

"They were thrilled," Jack says, a soft smile tugging the tips of his lips. "And they wanted to meet her."

"Looks like I'll be having a lot of people in my house after this," Jamie says, getting up. He walks to his window, gazing at the sky. "Seems that this war will end soon. And this time, you got a hundred or so children to back you up, so don't worry about it."

Jack has to laugh at that. "Make sure you bring extra cookies and milk. North's been craving them for some time."

Jamie is grinning. "Will do."

The unmistakable ringtone of Happy from Pharrel Williams plays from somewhere inside the room. Jamie's cheeks turn into the color of crimson as he hastily gets up to search for his phone. He finds it later, with Jack's help, under the cover of his bed sheet.

"Hello? Sophie?" If it's even possible, Jamie's face turns a few layers redder. "Oh crud―I am _so_ sorry. _Yes_, of course I'll pick you up, dear sister. Ten minutes. Oh, and make sure you say thank you for borrowing her phone. Bye."

"Something wrong?" Jack asks him, not bothering to hide his amusement.

Jamie is rummaging the drawers of his desk, pushing papers and books away, when he answers, "I forgot I was supposed to pick her up from her friend's house. I'm an hour late." He returns with a set of keys and a victorious smile.

"Coming?"

Jack thinks over it, and then says, "Where's Elsa?"

"In campus? I think. Though she won't be home until dinner."

A mischievous glint radiates from Jack's face, earning a wary glance from his friend.

"Jack?"

"That settles it!" Jack announces. "I'm gonna stalk her."

"Jack!" Now Jamie's just incredulous. "You don't―_can't_ stalk girls!"

"What? Why?" Jack feigns innocence. "It's not like I'm a pervert."

"I told her you were coming tonight."

"I'm not going to do anything. Just observing. Figure out her character. Finds out the easiest way to make her believe," Jack says playfully, and then he deadpans, "Jamie, I'm not a pervert."

"I know." His red cheeks deter the purpose of the meaningful look he sends him. "Just don't do anything stupid,  
alright?"

"Alright."

"No pranks, no blizzards."

"Yes, _dad_." Jack rolls his eyes, but he's smiling.

"No snow days and no snowballs fight."

"Aww," Jack pouts. "Why not?"

"It's the middle of August."

"They'll just blame it on climate changes," Jack replies flippantly.

Under the teenager's unnerving gaze, Jack finally holds up his hands in defeat. "Fine. Jack Frost doesn't exist until dinner. There, happy?"

Jamie doesn't say anything, but the relief is clear in his face. "You know where her campus is?"

"Of course." Burgess University is one of the few things in this small town that's hard to miss. Lush green parks with marble fountains and towering trees, colonial styled buildings which remind him so much of the past, and of course the amount of loitering students ―it was hard to take his eyes off them when he first flew over the campus.

All Jack has ever had, is the memories of his past self, and the 300 years worth of knowledge that he would never use anyway. Sometimes they make Jack wonder what it would be like to be a human―to have a normal life and a family, to make friends, and fuss over homework.

Jack banishes the thought before he could feel sorry for himself.

"Door or window?"

"Trying to be civilized for once, so I'll use the door."

Jamie shrugs, and ushers him out the room.

"I'll expect some ruckus from Elsa's room tonight, then?" Jamie says, entering the driver seat of his mother's car.

Jack only laughs, deciding the question doesn't need to be answered.

Jamie closes the door and waves at him from his seat as the car speeds on the road. Once it disappears, Jack turns, the smile on his face a little bit too wide to be comfortable - because for the first time in a very long time, Jack Frost is excited.

Jack spins the staff in his hands, and settles it on his shoulders.

"Here I come."

* * *

**A/N : Reviews? Critics? Thoughts? I accept everything. **


End file.
